The present invention is directed toward multiple-position seating units, methods for operating seating units, and methods for installing seating units.
Vehicles such as airplanes, trains, boats, and buses typically have passenger cabins that include seats or seating units arranged in rows. In airplanes, for example, the rows can include one to five seats. Within the passenger cabins, seats are typically spaced close together in order to maximize the vehicle""s passenger capacity. During a trip passengers are generally permitted to leave their seats and move about the passenger cabin, for example, to stretch or use the restroom. Once a passenger leaves the seat, however, the passenger is no longer afforded the protection of a seat belt. Consequently, passengers are often encouraged to spend the vast majority of the trip in their seats.
Since passengers spend the majority of their trips seated, it is desirable to provide safe and comfortable seats. Conventional vehicle seats typically fail to provide the desired level of comfort to passengers. For example, conventional seats have very limited mobility-the seats only move between upright and reclined configurations. Accordingly, the passenger""s options are limited. The lack of mobility in conventional seats limits the passenger""s ability to sit in different positions during a trip. Furthermore, the passenger often feels crowded by other passengers seated in adjacent seats because the seats are typically spaced quite close to each other.
The present invention is directed toward multiple-position seating units, methods for operating seating units, and methods for installing seating units. In one aspect of the invention, the seating unit includes a first seat portion and a second seat portion. The first seat portion has a first upper surface with a front extremity and a rear extremity. The first seat portion is moveable between a first position and a second position. In the second position, the first seat portion tilts forwardly downwardly. The second seat portion has a second upper surface and is moveable between a stowed position and a deployed position. When the second seat portion is in the deployed position, the second upper surface is spaced apart from the front extremity of the first seat portion.
In a further aspect of the invention, the seating unit can also include a backrest positioned proximate to the first seat portion. In another aspect of the invention, the seating unit can include a base frame configured for attachment to a floor of the vehicle, and the base frame can include a support arm. In this aspect of the invention, the first seat portion can be coupled to the base frame, and the second seat portion can be coupled to the support arm. In an additional aspect of the invention, the second seat portion can be configured to support at least one shin of a person seated behind the seating unit when the second seat portion is in the deployed position.
In another aspect of the invention, the seating unit includes a track configured for attachment to a floor, a first seat portion coupleable to the floor, and a second seat portion coupleable to the track. The first seat portion has a first upper surface with a front extremity and a rear extremity. The first seat portion is moveable between a first position and a second position. In the second position, the first seat portion tilts forwardly downwardly. The second seat portion has a second upper surface configured to support at least one shin of a person. The second seat portion is moveable between a stowed position and a deployed position. When the second seat portion is in the deployed position, the second upper surface is spaced apart from the front extremity of the first seat portion.
In a further aspect of the invention, a vehicle includes a floor and a plurality of seating units coupled to the floor. At least one of the seating units includes a first seat portion coupled to the floor and a second seat portion spaced apart from the first seat portion. The first seat portion has an upper surface with a first front extremity and the first seat portion tilts forwardly downwardly. The second seat portion has a second upper surface configured to support at least one shin of a person. The second upper surface is spaced apart from the front extremity, and the second seat portion is tilted forwardly upwardly.
In an additional aspect of the invention, a method for operating a vehicle seating unit includes sitting upright in the seating unit, wherein the seating unit has a first seat portion and a second seat portion. The method further includes moving the first seat portion from a first position to a second position. When the first seat portion is in the second position, a front extremity of the first seat portion is lower than a rear extremity of the first seat portion. The method further includes deploying the second seat portion, and kneeling on the second seat portion while at the same time sitting on the first seat portion.
In another aspect of the invention, a method for installing a seating unit on an aircraft includes coupling to the aircraft a first seat portion moveable between a first position and a second position. When the first seat portion is in the second position, a front extremity of the first seat portion is lower than a rear extremity. The method further includes positioning a second seat portion proximate to the first seat portion. The second seat portion has an upper surface that is configured to support at least one shin of a person. The upper surface is also spaced apart from the front extremity of the first seat portion when the second seat portion is in a deployed position.